Who did this?
by SilverDawn1313
Summary: Hungary pulled out a key to unlock the door, as she did so, she started talking "Do you guys think-" but she never got to finish because as the door opened and they looked into the meeting room, she let out a scream.


It was a pretty normal morning, A world meeting was being held,

so of course chaos would soon erupt. This time though it started

instead with Turkey instead of America. Turkey had made some off

hand comment about North Italy which caused Romano to start cursing

at Turkey and Italy start to cry. Germany was pulled into the

argument as well as Spain. Soon everyone started yelling and everyone

started getting confused about what they were yelling about because

they'd been yelling so long. Eventually Switzerland fired a shot

into the air which scared the heck out of everyone. As everyone

was scared quiet Germany took this as a chance to continue the

meeting. So the meeting went on, minor arguments here and there

but most were afraid Switzerland would fire his gun again so things

remained pretty calm.

-Time Skip-

"Ok Meeting adjourned." Germany said grateful the meeting was

finally over, this headache was killing him. "Ve~ Germany!"

Italy yelled and started running towards the German. Germany sighed,

he really wanted to just lie down but he really couldn't say no

to Italy. "Hello Italy." Germany said trying not to sound tired,

Italy skipped to a stop beside him, "Ve...Are you ok?" Italy said

sounding worried for his friend. Germany nodded "Just tried is all,

Is there something you need?" The German asked slightly hoping

Italy would say no. Italy smiled "Oh I'm tired too! I was just

wondering if I could walk with you Germany!" he said. Germany just

nodded and then they were off. Italy talked about this and that

while Germany would comment every so often. Soon they made it to

Germanys rental car, The meeting being held in Hungary, so he unlocked

the drivers side door. "Are you going to ride with me?" Germany asked

Italy, All the nations usually stayed in the same hotel for world

meetings so Germany thought he should ask if Italy wanted a ride

there. Italy smiled and was about to answer yes but Italy spotted his

brother who was staring at him with a scowl on his face and tapping

his foot impatiently.

Italy turned to Germany "Thanks for the offer but

I forgot Romano wanted to me to ride home with him today! Caio, see

you tomorrow!" Italy turned and went off to brother. Germany nodded

"Goodbye." he said to Italy's back, Germany got into his car and

drove off to the hotel.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Later at the hotel~~~~~~~~~~~

Germany had finally made it to the hotel and was headed to his

room, he wasn't really looking forward to tomorrow which a another

world meeting. His headache from today's meeting was finally

subsiding. When he was in his room at last he laid down and

soon fell asleep.

_The Next day_

Germany had long since woken up, gotten dressed, and eaten

breakfeast. Germany was now headed to the meeting, which he still

had an hour and a half before it started. Germany was always early

to meeting, usually so he could talk to anyone about needed things.

He pulled into the parking lot, turned off the engine, and got out.

Then another car pulled into the lot, then another. Germany decided

to see it was before going in. The first car parked and England

got out, the second was Hungary herself. "Oh Hey, you guys are early!"

Hungary said as they all started walking to the meeting building,

"Well I saw you leaving, so I wanted to get here early." England said

as they walked down the hallway to their meeting room. "Oh well,

what about you Germany?" Hungary asked. "I prefer to be here before

most of the others." he said. Hungary nodded as they stopped outside

they're meeting room door.

Hungary pulled out a key to unlock the door, as she did so, she

started talking "Do you guys think-" but she never got to finish because

as the door opened and they looked into the meeting room, she

stopped and let out a gasp. Germany and England stood in shock, Germany

tore his eyes away and turned to England "G-Get her outside."

he said glancing at Hungary who was had pressed herself onto the door.

"Why...?" She muttered as she shook her head turning her eyes to the floor, her

eyes becoming misty. England stared on,

eyes never leaving the horrible sight, "Who would

do this?" he said. Germany shook his head "I don't know but

we can't let anyone see him." Germany said as he started at

the strung up bloody body of Turkey.

**I don't own Hetalia BTW.**

**Also yeah, new story maybe! It depends if people want more or if I stop being lazy. We shall see! PLEASE REVIEW if you want more! BYE~~~~**


End file.
